dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tesesia
. Overview is satellite city for Freedom Warriors, created by Ariadia Republic to deal with the labyrinth's fiends. It is a gathering collection of this city Freedom Warriors for the punitive expedition. The reason for not placing knights or soldiers seems to be that it is considered to be more efficient. Therefore, most men in this town are Freedom Warriors. In the first place, Tesesia is a city created to accommodate refugees flowing from other areas. The leaders of the Ariadia Republic, who built the city, have no doubt that they consider them a nuisance guest. After all, Tesesia is built on the side of the region's only dangerous labyrinth. Or, there may only be land here that can accommodate refugees. Many of the refugee men who have fled to Tesesia have become Freedom Warrior, probably because they are dangerous places. It may be that there is only Freedom Warrior who can get a job here, but even if you do not have any skills, if you have a healthy body, it's a job that you can claim to yourself just by holding a sword. And there are many women who become prostitutes for life. This is an occupation that does not require funds to use on one's own body to suffer. Such prostitutes believe in the goddess Ishtia of love and beauty. Even in this Tesesia, the power of Ishtia religious organisation is strong. If they make a bad mood, they will be hated by almost every woman in the city. Freedom Warriors can not be careless as well. Layout It is not a very beautiful city. Various buildings are close together, and in between the narrow roads are like a convoluted complex maze. It is true that they are not built properly according to the plan. Landmarks Freedom Warrior Association Headquarters has a cafeteria and offers cheap meals for Freedom Warriors. Meals are made from excessive food, it is popular with many people because of the skill of the cook and many people eat it other than warriors. Ishtia Temple The most impressive building in Tesesia is the Ishtia Temple. There are also luxurious bathing facilities for Sacred Prostitute. Basically the Ishtia temple is men prohibited. However the exception is the surrounding accommodations and gambling grounds can be specially entered by men. It is also a good place for men to enter external accommodation facilities now. However, the cost of accommodation was quite high compared to the others and more than tripled. In other words, the accommodation is brothel. Originally, it seems that this Ishtia temple was a brothel. The manager seems to have been a man. However, the treatment of brothels was bad, and it bought the anger of Ishtia's apostle who visited this land. The Apostle of Ishtia led the prostitutes and revolted and hijacked the acquisition. The brothel has been remodelled to the Ishtia temple and is now a controller of Tesesia prostitutes. It is not a bad thing to say that it is a controller. The temple organisation is like a mutual aid organisation made up of prostitutes. They do no force women to be a prostitute, but on the contrary they punish the man who done something wrong to prostitute. The backyard of the Ishtia temple is the place where the shrine maidens do their laundry. They have declared protection of women who do not have citizenship. Culture Customs Also most of the residents of this city do not have citizenship for the Ariadia Republic. This is also not the case in other satellite cities. This is because Tesesia allows people who do not have citizenship of the Ariadia Republic to live and move freely in order to collect Freedom Warrior. Generally speaking, a free city means freedom from the nation. However, it is the city of Freedom Warrior that Tesesia is called a free city, because it allows you to freely go in and out and live freely. However Tesesia is very insecure because anyone can go in and out freely. Although claiming to be an actual Freedom Warrior, it seems that many people are like gangsters who lives in this city. People come and go, probably because the city is free to enter and leave the city, and also because the residence is free. Some even have committed crimes in other areas. Therefore, security is not very good. Foreign Relations ;Laveuruntos Government Chiyuki speculates that the Tesesia was not designed to deal with labyrinths, but to accommodate refugees who came to the rich Ariad alliance. If you think so, there are places where there are many conflicts. After all, the politics of Tesesia is conducted by the Freedom Warrior Association, which consists of Freedom Warriors. The Freedom Warriors Association also maintains security. Knights will not be dispatched from Ariadia. Despite being a satellite city of the Ariadia Republic, government agencies do not maintain security. Then the Ariadia Republic government seems to have no desire to control this Tesesia. In the first place, the Freedom Warriors Association itself is not an organisation made for mutual assistance like the Magician Association, but an organisation created by the Ariadia Republic government with national policies to control Freedom Warrior. It is difficult to go against the orders of the Freedom Warrior Association that govern this city. If you do such a thing, you will be chased out of Tesesia and be out in the cold. History Citizens *Novis *Schizuferia *Madia *Keina *Leiria *Nola *Justia *Gordan *Sneforu Development References Category:Locations Category:Human Nation Category:Outer City